Retour au pays pour une nouvelle vie!
by Zoro-Roronoa64
Summary: Fiction sur les Bigbang! Le résumé se trouve à l'intérieur!
1. Résumé

Résumé :

-Bonjour! Je m'appelle Léa mais ça c'était avant dans mon ancienne vie en France! Mon nom coréen est Lee Eun Ji! Je suis enfin de retour dans mon pays et je compte bien prendre ma chance pour rejoindre l'YG family! Audition, attends moi j'arrive! = part à toute vitesse.

5 garçon qui était à côté d'elle, il y a pas une minute, la virent partir à toutes jambes jusqu'à qu'elle se prenne le pied dans une branche invisible et s'étale de tout son long sur le sol.

-Un seul mot pour la définir.. Soupira GD.  
-Folle... Répondit DaeSung.  
-Bruyante...Ajouta TOP.  
-Irrécupérable...Dit TaeYang.  
-Mignonne... Termina SeungRi.

A ces mots, les quatre premiers garçons se tournèrent vers leur Maknae surpris puis confirmèrent en coeur avec un léger air blasé:

-Ouai...


	2. Prologue

-C'est pas possible! Pourquoi il a fallu que mon réveil ne sonne pas aujourd'hui?! Un taxi! Faut que je trouve un Taxi! Cria-t-elle mentalement.

Une petite brunette courrait dans les rues de Séoul, avec sa guitare sur le dos. Elle portait un tee-shirt blanc avec des motifs d'étoile noir et par-dessus une chemise à carreaux verte. Pour le bas, un pantalon un peu large qui la grossissait et des converses montante de même couleur que sa chemise. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Les citoyens, de cette grande ville, envahissaient les rues et la musique les rendaient bruyante dès le matin. Elle avait du mal à rejoindre la rue principale. Lorsque elle atteignit enfin l'intersection qu'elle cherchait, la jeune fille se prit de plein fouet un passant, qui la fit tomber sur les fesses. Elle se frotta la tête, énergiquement, pour passer le mal, puis foudroya du regard la personne qui venait de la faire tomber. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage car il était caché par des lunettes de soleil et par sa capuche. Il se baissa et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Enervée, elle ne la prit pas et se remit sur ses deux jambes. Elle secoua quelques secondes ses vêtements qui avaient pris la poussière, tout d'un coup, elle se figea et la panique l'envahit. Le passant s'était entre temps raviser et maintenant, il se demandait qui était cette fille étrange. Elle prit, avec rapidité, sa guitare, qui était dans une poche, et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit son précieux instrument. Elle retomba par terre et la tristesse l'envahit. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues:

-Non non non non... Pourquoi?! Pourquoi aujourd'hui?!

Le passant, inquiet, se mit à sa hauteur et lui demanda:

-Vous allez bien?

Elle le foudroya, une nouvelle fois du regard et lui répondit avec colère:

-Est ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?! Demanda-t-elle avec désespoir en montrant sa guitare endommagé.

Elle se fondit un peu plus dans la tristesse. Les passants, qui passaient près d'eux, regardèrent l'homme agenouillé avec mépris.

-Tss! Encore un qui fait pleurer une fille! Entendit-il tout près.

Après quelques secondes de mal aise, il se concentra sur la brune. Cette dernière s'était recroquevillée et les sanglots ne s'arrêtaient pas.

-Je suis finie! Je ne pourrais jamais réaliser mon rêve.. A moi les petits boulots toute ma vie.. Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais tout à la fois rocailleuse.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire! De toute façon maintenant que ma guitare est cassée je ne pourrais pas passer cette foutue audition!

-Une audition? Ou ça?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire?! Demanda-t-elle tout en se relevant et en essuyant ses larmes.

-Ce sera, on va dire, ma béat du jour! Je suis sûr que je peux vous aider! Répondit l'homme d'un sourire en se relevant également.

-Nan merci! Je ne vous connais même pas et puis vous avez l'air d'un type louche! Je n'ai pas envie d'être kidnappée!

-Un type louche?!

-Oui! En plus, il ne pleut pas et y-a pas de soleil, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous cachez derrière votre capuche et vos lunettes! Si c'est pour vous donner un genre c'est louper!

A ces mots, elle regarda sa montre: 9h08. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle pensa à voix haute:

-Il faut que je me dépêche! Je ne peux pas abandonner comme ça! Je passerai cette audition quoi qu'il arrive! Avec ou sans ma guitare! Je suis remontée à bloc après ce petit moment de faiblesse! Affirma-t-elle en serrant le point devant elle, remplie d'espoir.

Le passant se calma. D'un côté, il se reconnaissait en elle. Et puis des gens commençaient à s'approcher d'eux et ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Il remonta ses lunettes le plus possible pour cacher ses yeux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, la jeune fille lui tapota l'épaule en lui disant:

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas continuer de parler avec vous mais je dois y aller! Au revoir Ahjushi!

-Yah! Ahjushi?! Cria-t-il offusquer et en pointant son index vers elle mais elle s'était déjà fondue dans la foule. Il soupira et regarda sa montre. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent:

-*Merde! Il faut que j'y aille aussi! Sinon je vais me faire tuer!*

Il allait reprendre sa route quand il vit un truc qui lui sauta aux yeux, tout prêt de lui. Il le ramassa et remarqua que s'était un portefeuille. Il l'ouvrit et constata qu'il appartenait à la fille qui l'avait bousculé. Il prit la carte d'identité et lu à voix haute:

-Léa. Une française? Elle n'a pourtant pas d'accent. Elle doit être d'origine coréenne... Conclue-t-il. Merde qu'est-ce que je fais encore là?! Je n'ai pas le temps! Réalisa-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Pressé par le temps, il rangea le portefeuille dans une de ses poches, il continuera son inspection plus tard, et s'élança, à son tour, dans la foule.


	3. Chapitre 1

La dite "Léa" avait réussi à trouver un taxi par miracle. Plus elle sentait qu'elle se rapprochait de son but, plus le stress montait en elle. En repensant à tout à l'heure, elle avait trouvé bizarre cet ajushi. Sa voix lui semblait familière mais en quoi? Quand elle arriva à bon port, elle fouilla dans ses poches mais ne trouva pas l'objet qu'elle convoitait.

-*Merde, merde, merde! Je l'ai encore paumé!*

Elle regarda dans la poche avant de la protection de sa guitare et trouva quelques billets qui firent miraculeusement plus que le montant. Elle sortit de la voiture et fouilla de nouveau ses poches, paniqué.

-Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui?! Je suis maudite ou quoi?!

La brune resta, bloqué, quelques instants, son cerveau carburant à fond, on aurait même pu croire qu'il fumait: Portefeuille= perdue, carte d'identité dans portefeuille donc pas de carte d'identité pour l'audition!

-NAN! MAIS POURQUOI?! Cria-t-elle.

En l'entendant crier, des gens se retournèrent vers elle inquiets.

-Je ne peux même pas passer l'audition... Soupira-t-elle avec désespoir. C'est vraiment la fin...

Elle regarda le grand bâtiment qui trônait devant elle. Un énorme logo de la YG Entertainment faisait office de bienvenue. Des larmes de tristesse recommencèrent à couler. Elle en avait rêvé des nuits entières et elle avait la chance d'être là après tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire. Elle les repoussa d'un geste de la main et pensa avec détermination:

-*Je vais bien trouver un moyen pour la faire! J'ai tous les papiers sauf ça! Et puis comme dernier recours j'ai qu'à aller le voir... Même s'il m'a vue pour la dernière fois il y a plus de 10 ans...*

Elle fixa sa montre. 9h24. Il lui restait un peu plus de 30 minutes avant l'audition. La jeune fille entra dans le bâtiment. Le hall était envahi de jeunes qui dansaient, chantaient ou jouaient d'un instrument. A la fin, ils ne seront plus que deux à pouvoir espérer accéder à cette prestigieuse agence. Mais bon avec la poisse qu'elle avait, elle était sûr d'être recaler au premier tour... Et il était hors de question de lui demander de l'aide pour être prise. Elle devait le faire seule ! La petite asiatique rejoignit l'accueil où l'attendait une femme d'un âge avancé, qui semblait ronchonner plus qu'autre chose.

-*Avec la tête qu'elle fait, elle n'a pas l'air commode...*

Léa fit un grand sourire et dit avec politesse:

-Bonjour, je suis venu pour passer l'audition mais je viens de perdre, y-a même pas 20 minutes, mon portefeuille ou y-avait tous mes papiers à l'intérieur. Est-ce que c'est possible de la passer sans ma carte d'identité? J'ai tous les justificatifs avec moi.

-Je suis désolé mais pour passer l'audition, il faut se munir d'une pièce d'identité. Affirma la vieille femme d'un ton neutre en montrant une affiche. Vous voyez? Tout est écrit là.

-Mais je viens de vous dire que je l'ai perdue à l'instant!

-Et qui me dit que vous n'utilisez pas les justificatifs de quelqu'un d'autre?

-C'est la vérité! En venant ici, je suis tombé sur un ahjushi et c'est là que j'ai dû les perdre...

-Retenter une prochaine fois.

-Madame, je n'ai pas de prochaine fois! C'est ma dernière chance! Dit-elle avec supplice en plaquant ses mains contre le comptoir.

-Le règlement, c'est le règlement!

Léa se contenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle était sur le point d'exploser!

-Laissez-moi au moins parler au Président Yang, s'il vous plait!

-Mais oui, il va se déplacer juste pour vous voir... Ironisa-t-elle sans porter la moindre attention à la jeune fille.

-Bon d'accord ça fait longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas vu mais il me reconnaîtra c'est certain!

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous croire? Vous n'êtes pas la première, Mademoiselle, à me faire ce coup.

-Je f...

-Bonjour Ahjuma! Vous allez bien? Questionna un homme qui c'était posté à coter d'elle.

Elle se retourna et le reconnu tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là?

-Choi seungHyun! Ça va et toi? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ici.

-Et oui! Le boulot vous savez ce que c'est!

La brune s'approcha un peu plus près de lui et lui chuchota, décontenancer:

-Vous m'avez suivi?!

-Pas du tout, on se recroise juste. Ah le destin!

-Le destin?! Bien sûr! Vous êtes un pervers en fait! Chuchota-t-elle, à son oreille, suspicieuse.

Il sourit et prit cela à la rigolade.

-Mais pourquoi vous garder toujours votre capuche et vos lunettes de soleil dans un lieu fermé? Vous êtes vraiment bizarre.

-On me le dit souvent. Vous faite vraiment une fixation dessus dis donc! Affirma-t-il d'un sourire en coin.

-Tu l'as connais? Demanda la standardiste.

A cette question, il se tourna vers son autre interlocutrice et hocha positivement de la tête.

-Mais au faite, vous êtes connu dans cette agence?

-On peut dire ça. Répondit-il d'un sourire.

SeungHyun sortit de sa poche un objet et le tendit à la standardiste. Léa regarda bien la scène et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en reconnaissant son bien.

-Mais c'est à moi ça! Vous l'avez trouvé où? Vous me l'avez volé hein? Avouez!

-Tsss. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec 2000 malheureux Won franchement!

-Yah! Vous l'avez fouillez en plus!

-Il fallait bien pour que je vous le ramène! Bon passons...

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la femme derrière le comptoir et lui demanda d'un sourire angélique:

-Tout est en ordre?

-Oui c'est bon, elle est inscrite.

-Merci ajumha. Dit-il avec toujours le même sourire coller au visage.

-Arrête de m'appeler Ajumha!

Il lui tira la langue, fit un geste de la main à la brune qui les regardaient, bluffer par leur complicité. Puis partit, plus loin, pour rejoindre un couloir. Surprise de sa soudaine ignorance envers elle, elle attrapa tous les papiers qui se trouvaient sur le comptoir et le rejoignit en courant, d'un souffle, elle lui dit:

-Yah! Attendez deux minutes!

Choi seungHyun se retourna et la regarda, avec les bras croisé. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle lui dit d'un sourire timide:

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

-Pour... Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidez?

-Votre guitare s'est casser par ma faute, c'est le moins que je puisse faire...

-Tout le monde ne ferait pas ça. Et comment vous avez su que j'étais ici?

-Pour ça, c'était vraiment le hasard! Dit-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

-Vous travaillez ici?

-Oui. Je dois y aller on m'attend, bonne chance pour l'audition...

A ces mots, le jeune homme lui sourit et reprit sa route. Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement disparu. Après mûre réflexion, il ne devait pas être un type louche comme elle le pensait au début. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses! Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire comme travail dans cette entreprise. Surement manager ou stagiaire vu comment il s'habillait. Elle sortit, ensuite du long couloir qu'elle venait d'empreinter pour le rejoindre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et des petits groupes s'étaient formés pour partager leur passion commune. La brunette enleva sa guitare endommagé de son dos, sortit son MP3 de sa poche et s'allongea sur un banc à l'écart. Elle mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et lança une de ses chansons préférées ( watch?v=M94autldQ-k). Elle adorait écouté cette chanson, elle l'apaisait et se sentait libre en l'entendant. Venant de France, elle ne connaissait qu'un seul groupe de l'industrie de la Corée: C.N.Blue. Elle avait connu le chanteur de cette chanson qui n'est autre que le leadeur du groupe, Jeong YongHwa. Lorsqu'elle vivait encore en Corée, ils étaient voisins et elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un amour à sens unique. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui dire. La plupart des filles l'aimait mais ce que les autres n'avaient pas c'était leur complicité. Dès qu'elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un petit problème, il venait l'aider sans hésitation, quand elle était triste il était là pour la réconforter et la faire rire de nouveau. Elle était comme sa petite sœur lui avait-il dit. Cette phrase l'avait rendu triste mais heureuse à la fois, elle n'arrivait toujours pas mettre un sentiment là-dessus. Elle avait pu garder de magnifique souvenir grâce à lui. Quand ses parents avaient décidé de partir à l'étranger, Léa crut que son univers allait s'effondrer. Qu'allait-elle faire sans lui? A cette pensée, elle refusait que ça arrive. Une nuit, elle avait décidé de fuguer. Elle avait disparu pendant 4 jours se cachant comme elle le pouvait. La personne qui l'avait retrouvé n'était autre que lui. Ce jour-là, il lui en avait voulu énormément d'avoir fait ça et ne l'avait plus revu pendant plusieurs semaines. Le jour du départ, Léa était sûre qu'il ne viendrait pas et pourtant, il était là. Ils avaient décidé de garder contact et ce n'était pas la distance qui allait briser leur lien. Quelques années plus tard, quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il était devenu une idole, elle était tellement heureuse et elle avait commencé à écouter ses musiques continuellement et voir ses Drama. Sa voix lui manquait tellement. Grâce à ça, elle pouvait le voir et l'entendre. Elle voulait le revoir. Dès qu'elle serait devenue une idole comme lui, elle pourra de nouveau se tenir auprès de lui. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle réussisse cette audition! Elle se redressa d'un seul coup et se demanda:

-Ah! Merde! Comme ma guitare est cassée, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui veuille bien m'en prêter une! Je ne peux pas chanter sans!

Elle se leva précipitamment mit sa guitare sur son dos et cherchait toutes personnes pouvant lui en prêter une. Malheureusement, aucun ne voulait lui prêter. Il devait se dire que ça faisait une rivale en moins pour être prit. Elle regarda quelques secondes la standardiste qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil mais n'allât pas lui demander, ça ne servirait à rien. Chercher Choi SeungHyun était aussi une mauvaise idée, il était occupé et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'avait aidé une fois qu'il allait de nouveau le faire. Ce n'était pas son ange gardien! Elle regarda sa montre. Il lui restait 1 heure avant qu'elle ne passe. Ouff, elle avait encore le temps. Elle rejoignit de nouveau le couloir qu'elle avait emprunté plutôt et toqua à chaque porte qu'elle voyait pour trouver quelqu'un mais personnes. Tout le monde la fuyait ou quoi. Elle avait fait une quinzaine de salle mais il n'y avait pas un chat! Comme si elle était le fantôme qu'il y a dans Pacman, on le fuit pour ne pas se faire manger… Elle s'appuya contre le mur le plus près et soupira aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, elle sursauta de peur.


	4. Chapitre 2

Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle sursauta de peur.

-Yah! Tu m'as fait peur! Cria-t-elle tout en frappant l'homme en face d'elle.

-Aie! C'est pas de ma faute! Je croyais que tu t'étais évanouie!

-Tu crois vraiment que je serais restée debout si j'avais été évanouie?!

-Ah... Oui... C'est pas faux ça...

-Tsss.

-Qui es-tu? C'est la première fois que je te vois ici. Tu viens passer l'audition?

-Oui, je m'appelle Lee EunJi et toi? Tu viens aussi la passer?

-Tu... Tu ne me connais pas? Demanda-t-il surpris en se pointant du doigt

-Bah non. Je ne te le demanderai pas si je le savais!

-T'es bizarre comme fille toi! Je m'appelle SeungRi, mais tu peux m'appeler Oppa! Je suis dans le groupe des Bigbang, t'as déjà entendu ce nom quelques part au moins?

-Oppa? N'importe quoi… Et Bigbang? Nan c'est la première fois que j'entends ça.

- De quelle planète viens-tu pour ne pas nous connaître?

-De France!

-T'es française?! Ouah on dirait pas! Tu parles super bien coréen dis donc!

-Merci. Dis-moi, j'ai cassé ma guitare, tu pourrais m'en prêter une, s'il te plait, pour l'audition? Je ne pourrais pas chanter sans...

-Oui no soucis! Suit le grand et l'unique SeungRi, il va t'aider!

-La blague...

-Tu ne me crois pas?

-Pour unique c'est peut-être vrai mais grand... T'exagère pas un peu?

-Yah! Quand je disais grand c'était niveaux prestige!

-Euh... je le disais dans ce sens-là pas au niveau de ta taille...

-Ouah! J'y crois pas...

-Quoi?

-Eh bien... Dit-il en prenant une pose "cool"

-Nan en fait, j'ai pas envie de savoir. Le coupa-t-elle d'un sourire.

-Tu te moques de moi?

-Ça se voit tant que ça? Demanda la jeune fille espiègle.

SeungRi lui sourit, ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré une fille comme elle, qui ne gloussait pas dès qu'il sortait quelque chose de "drôle". Et puis, malgré ses vêtements qui semblaient un peu "miteux", elle était assez mignonne. Il se promit de lui demander son numéro! Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le bon moment. S'il lui trouvait une guitare, il était sûr d'être remercié comme il le voudrait. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa réflexion, il vit la jeune fille le regarder avec un air blasé. Il l'interrogea du regard et elle lui demanda:

-C'est quoi cet air niais que t'as sur le visage?

-Un air niais? Moi? Quand ça? Demanda SeungRi avec un air innocent.

-A l'instant.

-Ah bon? Il toussa pour cacher sa gêne. Une guitare! Faut qu'on trouve une guitare!

Ils partirent enfin en quête de l'instrument. EunJi l'observa. Elle le trouvait un peu orgueilleux mais il semblait gentil derrière ses airs de gosse. Après avoir, pendant un peu plus de 10 minutes, tourné dans les couloirs de l'agence, ils rentrèrent dans une pièce pas très grande. On pouvait y trouver toutes sortent d'instruments. EunJi se demandait même à quoi pouvait bien servir certains. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur une guitare non loin d'elle. Heureuse, elle se jeta dessus comme un lion se jettera sur morceau de viande. SeungRi la regardait tout sourire. Soudain, EunJi se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard. A cette vue, le sourire de ce dernier s'éteignit. Par moment, elle faisait vraiment peur comme une bête sauvage enragée.

-Dis-moi...

-Hm... Dit-elle en caressant la guitare, comme si c'était un chat.

-Tu as bien dis que tu ne pouvais pas passer l'audition sans ta guitare?

-C'est exact.

-Comment tu vas faire quand tu devras danser?

-Danser?! Cria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Oui danser. Tu ne sais même pas comment se passe l'audition?

-Je pensais qu'y-avait juste qu'à chanter! J'ai jamais dansé de ma vie, moi!

-Eh bah t'es pas sorti de l'auberge!

-Nan... Comment je vais faire...

-Je peux te montrer deux trois mouvements si tu veux. Affirma-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Ça sert à rien... Je suis aussi raide qu'un bambou... Soupira la brune tout en se morfondant sur elle même

-Je connais quelqu'un qui était et qui encore dans ton cas, pourtant il s'en sort plutôt bien en danse maintenant.

-Et il a mis combien de temps à apprendre à danser?

-Et bien... On a débuté en 2006, il est rentré à la YG en 2004 et on est en 2012 donc ça fait...

-8ans?!

-C'est ça. Affirma-t-il d'un sourire.

-Mais moi j'ai même pas 1heures!

-Ah c'est embêtant...

-Tant pis c'est pas grave j'improviserais!

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te montre quelques mouvements?

- Nan merci, ça ne servirait à rien, je vais pas réussir à m'en souvenir!

-T'es sure?

-Oui, t'inquiète! Je rentrerais dans cette agence même si je ne sais pas danser.

-Quelle détermination!

-T'as vu ça! Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. Bon allez! Je vais bientôt passer, j'y vais!

-Tu veux que je te ramène à l'entrée?

-Nan ça va. En tout cas merci pour tout ce que t'as fait! :)

-No soucis... Euh... Tu... voudrais...

-Oui? Demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux ouverts.

-La guitare! Il faudra que tu me la redonnes après l'audition donc passes-moi ton numéro ça sera plus facile pour se rejoindre. Dit-il à toute vitesse.

-De quoi? J'ai rien compris à ce que t'as dit... C'est quoi le souci avec la guitare?

-Faudra que je la récupère... Donc... T'as qu'à... Me passer ton... Numéro... Pour qu'on puisse se retrouvé... Bafouilla-t-il.

-Ah! T'inquiètes pas je la déposerai à l'accueil avant de partir. Et puis je ne passe pas mon numéro au premier inconnu!

-Mais... Je ne suis pas un inconnu puisqu'on s'est présenté et que je t'ai aidé...

-Hmm... Oui c'est pas faux!

A première vue, on pourrait croire qu'elle était intelligente mais le seul mot, que trouva SeungRi pour la définir, n'est autre que naïve.. Mais bon, vu qu'elle allait lui donner son numéro, il était plus content qu'autre chose. Il se l'était promis et il l'avait eu! Comment ne pas être heureux à des moments pareils?

-Euh... ça va?

A ces mots, il sursauta en sortant de sa rêverie.

-Oui oui... Ahah. Répondit-il nerveusement.

Ils échangèrent, ensuite leur numéro et SeungRi l'appela pour vérifier que ce soit bien le sien. On ne sait jamais. Ils se quittèrent, ensuite, et partirent chacun de leur côté. EunJi rejoignit, de nouveau, la salle principale et elle remarqua que pas mal de personne était déjà partie. Dans 25 minutes ça serait son tour et une boule dans son ventre continuait de plus en plus à grossir en elle. Elle devait trouver un moyen de réussir cette fichue audition sans avoir besoin de danser... Ça allait être dur...De son coté, SeungRi avait retrouvé les autres membres de son groupe. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte de leur salle d'entrainement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Gêné, il dit un mot à peine audible:

-Désolé...

-Tétais ou? Tu t'es perdu dans les couloirs ou quoi? Demanda le leader d'un air réprobateur.

-J'ai eu un léger contretemps! Désolé! Dit-il tout en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

-Un léger contre temps? Ca fait presque 1 heure qu'on t'attend pour reprendre! Déjà que le grand HyunSeung est arrivé en retard, il a fallu que notre pose de 10 minutes ce soit transformée en 1 heure!

-C'est bon! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé! On reprend maintenant que tout le monde est là?

-Il a dû trouver une nouvelle fille à draguer. T'as eu son numéro au moins? Elle est jolie? Demanda TaeYang intéressé en se rapprochant de lui et en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-C'est faux, je l'ai pas dragué! Affirma-t-il outragé

-Ah! Il y avait vraiment une fille alors! T'as donc eu son numéro! Elle est jolie? Demanda à son tour TOP.

-Quel Donjuan ce SeungRi! Dit DaeSung en rigolant.

-Allez! Arrêtons de plaisanter! On a des répét' à faire!

-Oui... Répondirent les quatre en cœur à leur Leader.

Les répétitions reprirent et les membres essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour se perfectionner. Ils enchainèrent plusieurs chansons à la suite mais l'un d'entre eux n'arrivaient pas à rester concentrer. Il se posait tellement de question sur la fille qu'il venait de rencontrer… Avait-elle réussit? Ou n'était-elle pas encore passée? De toute façon, il était sur de la revoir! Il avait une soudaine envie de la voir, tout de suite! Il l'avait quitté moins de 10 minutes et pourtant, il avait cette furieuse envie. C'était comme si en la voyant pour la première fois, il avait eu un "coup de foudre"...? Nan! N'importe quoi! Comme si SeungRi pouvait tomber amoureux surtout d'une fille comme elle?! Pffff... Son esprit devenait de plus en plus tordu... Il fut, soudain, "réveillé" par le leader qui le regardait avec colère. Quelle bêtise avait-il bien pu faire, encore, pour qu'il ait cet air-là?

-SeungRi!

-Oui Hyung...

-T'as fini de rêver? On a un concert dans 5 jours et toi tu fais n'importe quoi!

-Mais ça fait une semaine qu'on refait les chorées sans arrêt! On peut pas arrêter un peu et regarder les auditions? Ça nous détendra!

-Bonne idée! Je suis d'accord! Levez la main ce qui veulent bien! C'est l'unanimité qui l'emporte!

-Hyung! Tu ne vas pas t-y mettre?!

-Allez juste un peu. Si ça peut le faire se concentrer après.

-Bon d'accord...

Ils s'asseyaient tous les 5 autour de la télé qui se trouvait dans leur salle de répét'

-Mais je vous préviens, on regarde un peu et après on reprend!

-Oui…

Lorsqu'ils l'allumèrent, ils virent une fille, avec toutes les prononciations que la plupart des idoles ont, c'est à dire un visage et un corps qui ont l'air très chirurgical. Les 5 garçons avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran et on pourrait même croire que de la bave commençait à couler de leur bouche. Plusieurs questions lui furent poser avant qu'elle ne chante mais quand elle commença, ils revenir rapidement sur terre. Elle chantait d'une fausseté prodigieuse. Comment des personnes pouvaient-elles se présenter à la YG avec une voix pareille? Cela devrait être interdit! Et son interprétation était tellement sur jouée que ça en devenait ridicule. Ils furent soulagé que leur président, qui faisait partit du jury, l'interrompit avant la fin de la chanson. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la laissé danser. Après l'avoir congédier "gentiment", une nouvelle personne entra sur scène. Quand elle arriva presque au centre, elle faillit trébucher mais se rattrapa de justesse. Elle sourit timidement et fit face au jury.

-Ah! C'est Lee EunJi! Cria SeungRi excité.

-Lee EunJi? C'est à elle que ta... Dit TaeYang avant de se faire coupé par leur Maknae trop heureux

-Chutttt. Écoutons-la.


	5. Chapitre 3

Une nouvelle personne monta sur scène. Quand elle arriva presque au centre de l'estrade, elle faillit trébucher mais se rattrapa de justesse. Elle sourit timidement et fit face au jury.

-Ah! C'est Lee EunJi! Cria SeungRi exciter.

-Lee EunJi? C'est à elle que t'as... Dit TaeYang avant de se faire couper par leur Maknae trop heureux.

-Chutttt. Écoutons-la. Affirma-t-il en battant de la main.

TOP n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La fille, bruyante, qu'il avait rencontré, tout à l'heure, était la même que SeungRi avait abordé. Lee EunJi? Ce n'était pas Léa son nom? Il n'y comprenait rien. Une question lui trottait dans la tête, pourquoi avait-elle donné son numéro à un Play-boy comme lui?! Elle ne veut être qu'un chiffre dans son tableau de chasse ou quoi?! Il secoua, ensuite, la tête énergiquement, pour chasser toutes ses idées. Et puis en quoi ça le regardais? C'est vrai, ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui avait parlé deux fois qu'il devait s'intéresser à elle. A la fin de cette réflexion, il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer. Elle semblait si stresser et elle avait apparemment trouvé une guitare.

-Hey! Mais c'est ma guitare !

-Ah... Ah bon?

-SeungRi arrêtes de faire l'innocent! Tu lui as passé ma guitare?!

-Elle en avait vraiment besoin... Tu peux comprendre Hyung! Je la récupère après alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit-il d'un petit sourire.

-T'es vraiment impossible!

-Merci JiYong Hyung!

-Tsss.

SeungRi détourna son regard vers la télé et suivit la scène avec concentration. Il observa son président et vit qu'il était surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage.

-"Lee EunJi, c'est bien ça?"

-"Oui"

-"Il est écrit que vous venez de France."

-"Oui, je suis arrivée il y a deux jours".

-"Pourquoi avoir choisi la YG?"

-"Et bien... Je n'ai pas de raison particulière... Je pense, seulement, que c'est la meilleure entreprise dans l'industrie de la musique et j'aimerai réaliser mon rêve en étant ici."

-"D'accord... Qu'allez-vous chanter?"

-"A la faveur de l'automne de Tété"

Après ce petit interrogatoire, la petite brune empoigna la guitare et souffla en fermant les yeux avant de commencer à jouer :  watch?v=o6ctdxFoJEs . Quand le premier son sortit de sa bouche, ils restèrent tous les cinq bouches ouvertes. Sa voix était tellement en accord avec la mélodie. Bien sûr, ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'elle chantait mais tout passait par son interprétation. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais on pouvait y lire la tristesse des paroles. SeungRi n'en revenait pas. Elle chantait tellement bien. C'était obliger qu'elle soit acceptée comme stagiaire! Ils ne pouvaient pas passer à coter d'un talent pareil! Il fixa la réaction du jury qui resta impassible mis à part YG. Que pouvait-il bien avoir? Lui qui n'avait d'habitude aucunes expressions... Quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas quoi mais y-avait un truc louche derrière tout ça. Lorsque la dernière note s'arrêta, ils reprirent tous leur souffle.

-"Je vois que vous vous débrouillez très bien en français mais il faudrait que vous chantiez une chanson en coréen."

-"D'accord."

Lee EunJi hésita beaucoup pour le choix de cette chanson, elle en avait trois en tête, elle en choisit une, le seul souci était qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de l'auteur de la chanson...

-"En avez-vous choisit une?"

-"Oui... Ce sera "Oh Mom". "

-"De?"

-"En fait... Je ne connais pas l'interprète de cette chanson..." Affirma la brune gênée.

-Eh TOP Hyung! Ce ne serait pas ta chanson?

-Impossible. Répondit le plus âgés d'un ton impassible.

-Oui c'est ce que je pensais, elle ne connait même pas le nom de notre groupe alors comment pourrait-elle connaitre tes chansons avant les miennes?! Dit SeungRi outragé.

A ces mots, les quatre autres membres le regardaient blasé. Il était vraiment irrécupérable celui-là... Ils reposèrent, ensuite leur attention sur l'écran quand Lee EunJi commença à chanter accapela.  watch?v=WvSFzBw2xcw. Les paroles leurs étaient vraiment familière.

-Eh bah SeungRi! On dirait bien que c'est la chanson de TOP Hyung! Ricana TaeYang.

Le plus jeune n'écoutait même pas les moqueries. Il était comme ensorcelé.

-Elle la chante tellement bien... Murmura SeungRi.

-Tu veux rire j'espère?! Elle la chante comme un pied! Râla TOP.

-C'est quoi cette mauvaise foi, hyung? Ça ne te ressemble pas. Dit Daesung surpris.

-Elle l'interprète d'une manière très original et elle semble sincère... Ajouta JiYong d'une oreille experte.

-N'importe quoi...

-TOP hyung, t'as du souci à te faire! Affirma TaeYang.

-Du souci? Pourquoi?

-Elle rap super bien!

-Super... Super... T'exagère pas un peu? T'as vu toutes les fautes qu'elle fait?!

A cette réponse, Daesung et TaeYang explosèrent de rire. C'était la première fois, en 6 ans, qu'ils le voyaient comme ça. Ils se demandaient même pour qu'elle raison, il réagissait ainsi. Mais ils n'osèrent pas le questionner dans l'état où il se trouvait à présent. SeungRi et JiYong, eux, était tellement concentrer sur la performance qu'ils ne firent même pas attention à la scène que faisait le plus vieux. Ce dernier n'était pas énervé mais blasé. Comment pouvait-elle chanter cette chanson? Elle avait tellement de signification pour lui et la voir interpréter aussi facilement par quelqu'un d'autre le rendait dingue. Ce n'était pas spécialement à cause d'elle, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ça aurait été la même chose. C'est vrai qu'elle chantait assez bien, il ne pouvait pas le nier mais à chaque mots qu'elle prononçait son cœur se serrait de plus en plus. Quand il n'arriva plus à le supporter, il sortit de la salle sans dire un mot aux autres. En entendant claquer la porte, tous se retournèrent et se regardèrent sans rien comprendre. Ils s'interrogèrent quelques secondes du regard puis posèrent de nouveau leurs yeux sur l'écran. Lee EunJi avait fini de chanter et regardait le jury, mal à l'aise.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que le président agit bizarrement? Demanda SeungRi.

-C'est vrai qu'il est différent. Même à K-pop star, il n'est pas comme ça. Ajouta le leader.

-Ça doit être à cause de cette fille. Ça doit faire longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu un talent comme le sien. Conclue le jeune homme à la crête.

-Oui, s'ils ne la prennent pas, ils doivent vraiment avoir de la merde dans les oreilles! Enchérit SeungRi.

-T'es vraiment à fond sur elle dit donc! SeungRi amoureux! Si je ne te voyais pas en vrai je ne le croirais pas. Ricana Daesung.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle! Elle est vraiment douée, c'est tout!

-Mais oui bien sûr... Soupira TaeYang en le décoiffant.

-"Après le chant, maintenant la danse." Dit une femme dans le jury.

Après avoir repoussé les mains de TaeYang qui le dérangeait, le plus jeune s'approcha un peu plus de l'écran. Quelle solution avait-elle bien pu trouver pour être prise sans avoir besoin de danser? Il serait tellement heureux si elle rejoignait la compagnie. Ah lala, il se voyait déjà lui donner quelques cours de danse... Le rêve!

-"On va lancer une chanson et vous devrez improviser dessus."

Lee EunJi se sentait vraiment mal, la boule au ventre d'avant l'audition était revenue. Elle ne pouvait pas danser car elle ne le savait pas. Elle adorait regarder les autres le faire mais ce n'était pas son truc. C'était comme si son corps refusait de bouger. La chanson était lancée. Elle ne la connaissait pas mais elle était très entraînante. Elle voulait bouger mais n'y arrivait pas. Le jury et les Bigbang la regardaient surpris, sauf SeungRi qui croisait les doigts pour qu'elle se lance. Un des membres du jury arrêta la musique et lui demanda:

-"Qu'attendez-vous?"

-"En fait... Je ne sais pas danser..."

-"Et bien on dirait que votre audition se termine ici..."

-"Vous ne pouvez pas me recaler juste parce que je ne sais pas danser?!"

-"Nous sommes à la recherche de jeune sachant chanter et danser."

-"Comme vous avez pu le voir je chante, rap et je sais, aussi, jouer de plusieurs instruments!"

-"Oui mais vous ne dansez pas."

-"Je peux apprendre! On m'a dit qu'un de vos idoles avait rejoint votre compagnie sans savoir danser. Donnez-moi une chance! J'apprendrais!" Affirma-t-elle sûre d'elle.

Quand les Bigbang reconnurent qu'elle parlait de TOP, ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers SeungRi qui les regardait d'un petit sourire innocent.

-C'est toi qui lui a raconté ça?

-Bah quoi? C'est vrai TOP hyung n'ai pas très doué en dance... Et puis elle avait l'air si triste…

A cette réponse, ils soupirèrent. Le jury décida de délibérer. Elle resta en retrait et attendait avec impatience le résultat. Le jury comptait un nombre de cinq membres. EunJi regardait avec intérêt Yang HyunSuk. L'avait-il reconnut? Allait-il convaincre les autres de la laisser les rejoindre? Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Elle sortit de son angoisse, lorsqu'ils l'appelèrent. Elle s'approcha en face d'eux.

-"Votre chant et votre rap était très bien mais je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne rejoindrez pas la YG. Nous sommes sur que d'autres entreprises accepterons de vous prendre. "

Ces mots étaient comme du béton qui lui tombait sur la tête. Non, c'était impossible! Elle ne pouvait pas rater cette audition! C'était sa dernière chance! Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait pourtant fait le mieux qu'elle pouvait pour réussir mais juste à cause de cette foutue danse, elle ne pourrait pas réaliser son rêve. A cette pensée, les larmes redoublèrent et elle s'en foutait que tout le monde la voient. Elle mettait de coter sa fierté en pensant à son rêve qu'elle allait devoir oublier... A cause de la pression de l'audition et les jours qui l'avaient précéder, elle s'évanouit. Tous ce levèrent choquer. Le premier qui arriva près d'elle fut le président. SeungRi qui regardait toujours la scène était à la fois énervé et paniqué. Il sortit in-extremis de la salle d'entrainement et courut en direction de la salle d'audition.

-SeungRi, revient ! Pff… Bon bah on va devoir arrêter l'entrainement… Soupira le leader, blasé.

Sur sa route, il croisa TOP. Ce dernier, surpris et curieux de le voir ainsi, lui attrapa le bras.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

-Lâches-moi! Faut que j'aille dans la salle d'audition!

-Calme-toi! Il s'est passé quoi?

-Lee EunJi s'est évanouit!

-Hein?! Dit-il en ne comprenant rien.

-Ils n'ont pas voulu d'elle juste parce qu'elle ne s'est pas dansée! Et après elle s'est évanouit! T'as la réponse à ta question? Tu peux me lâcher maintenant?! Demanda le Maknae énervé.

SeungRi enleva la main qui le retenait, sans difficulté et reprit sa course folle. TOP, lui, ne bougeait pas. Pourquoi était-il si surpris et choqué? Il n'en avait rien à faire de cette fille! Qu'elle ait été prise ou rejeter, qu'elle soit consciente ou inconsciente! Tout cela l'importait peu! Alors pourquoi une boule commençait à se propager dans la totalité de son ventre?

Il faisait chaud mais froid à la fois. Lee EunJi ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle était si bien installer! Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormit ainsi. Elle se tourna pour cacher ses yeux de la lumière qui lui piquait de plus en plus. La brune venait de faire un cauchemar horrible. Elle se trouvait devant un jury et se faisait recaler sans remords. A cette pensée, elle se redressa subitement et se demandait où elle se trouvait. Elle était assise sur un grand canapé gris et était recouverte par une couverte. Ou pouvait-elle bien se trouver? Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit, en face d'elle, un bureau avec plusieurs ordinateurs qui cachait le fond de la salle. A sa gauche, elle vit un mur rempli de figurine et de l'autre coter des posters avec écrit dessus : Se7en, 2NE1, Bigbang et Psy. Elle put même reconnaitre SeungRi sur l'une d'elle. Mais où pouvait-elle bien être? Elle se souvenait maintenant de tout et des larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle les enleva d'un revers de manche quand une personne entra et lui dit joyeusement:

-Enfin réveillée!

A ces mots, elle sursauta à cause de la surprise et tomba du canapé. En voulant se redresser, elle se cogna la tête contre la table basse. Elle la frotta énergiquement pour passer la douleur et se tourna, furieuse, vers l'inconnu. Elle le reconnut, tout de suite. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. La jeune fille le regarda quelques secondes puis détourna le regard pour faire style de l'ignorer.

-EunJi! Tu ne vas pas me bouder quand même?

En entendant son ton informel, elle se tourna vers lui surprise et lui demanda:

-Vous... Tu m'as reconnu?

-Comment pourrais-je ne pas te reconnaître? Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère!

-Tsss...

Yang HyunSuk s'assit sur la table basse, en face d'elle.

-Que fais-tu en Corée?

-Comme tu peux le voir je suis venu passer cette audition mais t'as même pas voulu me prendre dans ton agence!

-C'est pas que je ne voulais pas mais…

-Ah oui? C'est à cause de quoi, alors? Tu es le grand patron, non?

-Tes parents sont au courant que tu es ici?

-Bien sûr! Je leur ai laissé un mot avant de partir.

-Un mot? Attends ne me dit pas que tu as fugué?!

-Bah... Ce n'est pas le mot approprié. Disons plutôt que j'ai pris mon envole!

-Ton envole?! Mais oui bien sûr! A l'autre bout du monde! Je n'y crois pas...

-Mon oncle... Tu sais comment est maman... Elle n'aurait jamais accepté que je vienne ici pour réaliser mon rêve! Et puis je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont même pas encore remarqué mon départ...

-Ne Dit pas n'importe quoi tu es leur fille.

-Bah ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai quand je suis avec eux... On dirait plutôt que je ne suis qu'une étrangère... Je me sens mieux ici...

Yang HyunSuk ne savait pas comment réconforter sa nièce. Il n'était pas très douer pour c'est chose là. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, depuis la dispute avec ses parents... Elle avait tant grandit! Il se souvint lorsqu'elle était petite, elle se trimbalait toujours avec son ours en peluche qu'elle avait appelé Boubou. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle avait vraiment changé... EunJi le regardait avec intérêt. A quoi pouvait-il bien pensée pour avoir un air aussi niais? Soudain, elle sursauta lorsqu'il sortit de sa "transe" et il lui demanda:

-Au faite, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais SeungRi!

-SeungRi?

-Oui, quand je t'ai emmené ici, il m'a presque sauté dessus! J'ai cru que j'allais l'étriper sur place! Un vrai moulin à parole celui-là! Il n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur toi! Insupportable!

Tout en disant cela, il faisait de grands gestes et EunJi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène. Voyant qu'elle souriait de nouveau, il lui demanda:

-Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais?

-Nan, je l'ai croisé avant de passer l'audition. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu trouver une guitare! Répondit-elle souriante.

Son morale était revenu car de un, il l'avait bien fait rire et de deux car elle sentait que la chance allait se tourner de son coter! Et puis si elle faisait les petits yeux de chaton, elle était sûre qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à sa nièce adoré.

-Je me disais aussi. C'est celle à JiYong.

-JiYong? C'est qui?

-Le leader du groupe Bigbang.

-C'est si connu que ça Bigbang? SeungRi se prenait vraiment pour une star...

-Oui. Ils vont même entamer une tournée mondiale dans 6 mois.

-Une tournée mondiale? Wouah! Ils ont trop de la chance! Dit-elle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Dire que je croyais qu'il se fichait de moi.

-Il faudra que je surveille cet énergumène...

-Pourquoi ça?

-S'il tourne trop près de toi, il ne comprendra pas sa souffrance. Dit-il sadiquement.

-Hein? Je ne comprends rien...

-Ce n'est pas très grave mais s'il te plait, ne soit pas trop « proche » de lui.

-Pourquoi ça ? Il est gentil.

-Oui il l'est mais un peu trop avec les filles... J'ai été dur avec toi tout à l'heure et je n'aurais pas dû... Et je préfère avoir un œil sur toi. J'ai donc décidé de te prendre comme stagiaire. Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

En entendant cela, elle lui sauta au coup. Des larmes de joie, cette fois-ci, ruisselait le long de ses joues et entre deux gémissements, son oncle pu entendre:

-Merci, merci, merci, merci. Tu ne le regretteras pas! Merci, merci.

Ce qu'il ne lui dit pas est qu'il avait été difficile de faire un choix et il n'avait pas dit tout ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Et puis, les arguments qu'on lui avait donné l'avait fait réfléchir. C'était la première qu'il l'avait vu s'intéresser autant à quelqu'un. Et il ne pouvait plus refusé après l'avoir entendu. Il la repoussa doucement, se leva et alla à son bureau. Il ramassa une feuille, prit un stylo, le posa sur la table basse en face de la brune et lui dit:

-Tu n'as plus qu'à signer.

Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillaient, elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment. Il était enfin arrivé! Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil sur le manuscrit puis s'empressa de le signer, on ne s'est jamais il pourrait changer d'avis!

-Alors maintenant que ça c'est fait, d'abord, tu ne me tutoies plus quand il y a du monde et tu peux oublier "mon oncle" ou "tonton". Ici, je suis ton patron et il n'y aura pas de favoritisme juste parce que tu es ma nièce.

-Oui je sais. Tu n'étais pas obliger de me le dire, j'y avais déjà pensé!

-Ahlala... En t'entendant, on dirait ta mère...

-On ne se ressemble pas du tout!

-Oh que si! Affirma-t-il en rigolant.

-Bon passons... J'ai d'autres choses à savoir?

-Je vais t'emmener dans le dortoir ou tu vivras avec une autre stagiaire.

-Tout de suite?

-Bah oui... Tu comptes emménager quand?

-En fait, j'ai laissé toutes mes affaires au sauna où j'ai dormi...

-T'as été dormir dans un sauna? Tu ne sais pas que les hôtels existent?

-Si bien sûr mais je voulais économiser le plus de sous possible!

-Ah... *Et bien, elle a hérité de toutes leurs "qualités"... je sens que ça va être plus dur que prévu de la surveiller avec le caractère qu'elle a!* Bon, je t'emmène au sauna pour récupérer tes affaires et tu dormiras chez moi ce soir.

-Nan c'est bon, j'ai des courses à faire et puis une nuit de plus là-bas, ça ne me fera pas de mal. Dit-elle positive tout en se levant.

-Hors de question! Tu viens à la maison, tu seras plus en sécurité!

-Tonton! Je ne suis plus une petite fille! Ça ira! Affirma-t-elle en élevant la voix.

-Ça ne me rassure pas...

-Et puis il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble comme tu la dis!

-Très bien. Mais tu m'appelles s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Abdiqua-t-il.

Pour réponse, elle hocha positivement de la tête, le prit dans ses bras, attrapa ses affaires et sortit en lui faisant un dernier sourire. Lorsque la porte claqua, le président, de la plus grande agence de musique Coréenne, s'affala en soupirant sur le canapé. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être de la tarte!

Après avoir déposé la guitare à l'accueil, elle était bien décider à passer une bonne fin de soirée ! A peine avait-elle franchit la porte de l'agence qu'on lui attrapa le bras.


	6. Chapitre 4

Après avoir déposé la guitare à l'accueil, elle était bien décider à passer une bonne fin de soirée! A peine avait-elle franchit la porte de l'agence qu'on lui attrapa le bras. EunJi se tourna et le reconnut immédiatement.

-T'aimes me faire peur ma parole !

C'était SeungRi, inquiet, il ne releva même pas ce qu'elle venait de dire et il lui demanda:

-Ça va mieux? Il t'a dit quoi?

-Oui j'ai juste eu une baisse de tension, trois fois rien. Et si on allait boire un verre? J'ai super soif! Ajouta la brune tout en s'étirant.

-Il n'a pas voulu te prendre? Dit-il choquer.

-Si! Et j'ai très envie de fêter ça! Et puis seule ce n'est pas le top!

-Ok! C'est partie! Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit sympa!

Tout en disant ça, il prit sa main et l'entraina dans Séoul. SeungRi l'emmena dans le quartier de Kangnam où tous les jeunes se rassemblaient le soir. Etant donné qu'il était célèbre, il portait un bonnet gris/noir et des lunettes de soleil. Sinon, au lieu de profiter de la soirée avec elle, il aurait signé des autographes à longueur de temps. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire! Il était tellement aux anges. Il allait pouvoir la voir tous les jours et en plus, il passait la soirée avec elle! Que rêver de mieux? EunJi le regardait blasé. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant d'énergie? Il avait une pile électrique, en lui, qui ne s'épuise jamais ou quoi? Il sautait partout et n'arrêtait pas de parler, une vraie pipelette! Son oncle avait bien raison ! Elle se demandait pourquoi il lui avait dit de se méfier de lui. Il était pourtant sympathique, un peu chiant mais bon, il la faisait rire et puis il était vraiment pas mal. Elle déposa sa guitare chez un marchand pour qu'il la répare. Puis, ils rejoignirent un petit restaurant typique et s'installèrent à l'intérieur dans un coin à l'écart. Même si le soleil avait presque disparut, les rues était remplient de monde. Un serveur prit leur commande puis disposa.

-Ah! Je suis contente d'être ici avec toi! Dit-elle joyeusement.

-C'est vrai? Demanda SeungRi étonné et heureux qu'elle lui dise ça.

-Oui. Ça m'arrivait rarement de sortir avec des amis...

-Ah... Ah bon? Pourquoi ça? Dit le brun déçu et curieux à la fois.

-On va dire que comme j'étais une étrangère, les gens ne se sont jamais trop intéresser à moi... Ou sinon il venait seulement que quand ils avaient besoin de quelques choses ou encore pour m'insulter et pour me persécuter... Répondit-elle sans grand intérêt.

SeungRi ne savait pas quoi dire, il était trop surpris pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. C'est vrai, cette situation ne lui était jamais arrivé, il était plus populaire qu'autres chose lorsqu'il était à l'école. La seule chose qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche fut:

-Ça devait être dur...

-C'est vrai qu'à des moments ça l'était mais c'est grâce à ça que je suis qui je suis, maintenant. Ajouta-t-elle souriante.

Le jeune homme en face d'elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle était vraiment époustouflante. Il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour la définir. SeungRi trouvait qu'elle avait la tête bien posé sur les épaules et il avait envie de continuer de la voir sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la voir ainsi, lui faisait du bien. Les plats et le Soju arrivèrent peu après. SeungRi regarda, ébahit, EunJi dévorer la totalité des plats, elle ne se gênait pas pour piocher dans l'assiette du jeune homme.

-Eh bah! On dirait que ça fait trois jours que t'as pas mangé!

-C'est tellement bon! Combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'en manger quand j'étais en France!

-Tes parents ne t'en faisaient pas?

-Non, ils étaient bien trop occuper. Et puis les ramens que j'avais trouvés dans les supermarchés ne sont pas aussi bon qu'ici! C'est un délice!

Lorsqu'elle finit son plat, elle recommanda deux portions de plus au serveur. Son estomac était donc sans fin ou quoi? Il n'en revenait pas. Elle était peut-être petite mais c'était un vrai glouton! Il regarda son assiette qui était elle aussi vide mais il n'avait pas pu y gouter. Il mourrait de faim mais bon, elle semblait combler donc il en fit abstraction. Ils continuèrent à parler de l'audition, du groupe, de leurs rêves, de leurs projets et d'anecdotes. A se connaitre tout simplement, et ils rigolaient à en avoir mal aux abdos. Plus les bouteilles de Soju se vidaient, plus l'effet de l'alcool grandissait en eux. Les gens, autour d'eux, les regardaient d'un œil inquiet. Comment des jeunes pouvaient-ils autant boire? Comme un bon gentleman, SeungRi paya l'addition. Il ne préféra même pas regarder le montant, de toute façon, avec tout l'argent qu'il avait sur son compte, ce n'était pas ça qui allait le ruiner! Quand ils partirent du restaurant, ils étaient bras dessus, bras dessous à chanter à tue-tête. Heureusement qu'il la retenait car elle ne tiendrait pas debout sinon. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool.

-Bon! Faut que je trouve le... Le...

-Le?

-Le truc ou les gens dorment quand ils n'ont pas de maison, tu vois ce que je veux dire?!

-Le métro? Un pont ?

-Nan pas là! Il fait chaud et tout...

-Ah le sauna?

-Oui voilà! Le sauna! J'ai laissé toute mes petites affaires là-bas! Seul soucis je sais pu ou c'est...

-C'est sûr que... C'est embêtant! Affirma SeungRi rigolant.

-C'est pas...

La jeune fille ne put même pas terminer sa phrase qu'elle vomit dans des broussailles juste à côté. SeungRi la regarda ne pouvant pas se retenir de rire. Elle était vraiment saoule!

-Faut... Faut vraiment que... Que t'arrêtes de boire ça te réussit... Pas!

-C'est toi qui dit ça? Tu te fous de moi? Demanda-t-elle toute souriante, en le pointant du doigt, lorsqu'elle se redressa.

A la vue de son doigt, SeungRi ne put s'empêcher de loucher et la brune explosa de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

-T'es vraiment trognon comme mec! Dit-elle tout en pinçant ses deux joues.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, elle continuait de le pincer mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, d'aussi près, il observait les traits de son visage qui l'hypnotisait. Elle était vraiment belle… Soudain, elle arrêta, surprise qu'il ne réagisse pas et lui fit une mine boudeuse en disant :

-Allo ? SeungRi ? Ici EunJi ! Redescend sur terre !

A ces mots, il secoua rapidement la tête, gêné, et détourna le regard vers la route.

-*SeungRi ! Il faut que tu te reprennes ! Qu'est ce qui t'es venu à l'idée pour loucher sur elle comme ça ! Elle a dû te prendre pour un idiot fini !* pensa-t-il.

Après un long moment à divaguer dans les rues de Séoul, ils décidèrent de trouver un taxi. La brune s'était assise sur des marches, non loin, et regardait, en rigolant, son nouvel ami galéré à en trouver un. Il avait même faillit se faire faucher par un d'entre eux, bon ça, ça avait pas été très drôle mais rien n'était arrivé, c'était le principale. Commençant à s'impatienter, elle décida de prendre les devants, elle se leva, s'approcha de lui et le poussa en arrière en lui disant avec moquerie :

- Bon, laisse-moi faire ! T'es vraiment pas douer ! T'es sur d'être une star ? Comment ça se fait que personnes ne veuillent te prendre ?

-Tss... Comme si t'allais pouvoir…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un taxi s'arrêta, devant elle, lorsqu'elle avait tendu son pouce vers la route.

-Trouver un taxi… Marmonna-t-il.

-Tu disais quelque chose ?

-Moi nan…

Ils montèrent rapidement dans le véhicule. Sans suivit un long silence qui commençait à peser. SeungRi regardait le paysage défiler. Il n'osait pas tourner son regard vers elle. Pour qu'elle raison ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il avait juste une énorme boule au ventre qui ne voulait pas partir. Il était sur le point de s'endormir, lorsque la tête de sa nouvelle amie tomba sur son épaule. Surpris, il tourna in-extremis sa tête et la vit les yeux fermés. Il enleva ses lunettes, il ne risquait plus rien ici. Puis dégagea, délicatement, quelques mèches qui cachaient son doux visage. Elle était vraiment belle. Elle semblait si reposer et sereine lorsqu'elle dormait. Il l'observa d'un peu plus près et ses lèvres le démangeaient. Il avait une envie soudaine de s'emparer des siennes. Elles étaient si attirantes qu'il ne voyait que ça. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent naturellement des siennes, puis quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques millimètres, il s'en empara avec douceur. Il ne put s'empêcher de les gouter. Elles étaient si douces et pulpeuse à la fois. Lorsqu'EunJi allait être emporté par les bras de Morphée, elle fut ramenée à la réalité. Sans rien comprendre, elle avait ouvert les yeux et vit SeungRi vraiment très proches. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois. Elle n'en croyait pas sa vision ! Elle était en train de rêver, c'était obliger ! Pourquoi SeungRi l'embrasserait ? Par réflexe, elle répondit à son baiser. Puisque c'était un rêve, elle pouvait bien en profiter ! Ça n'arrivera surement jamais dans la vraie vie ! Elle passa, donc ses avant-bras autour de son cou pour être encore plus proche de lui. Les rêves étaient vraiment surprenants. Il semblait si réel. Lorsqu'il quémanda, l'entrer de sa bouche, la brune obéit immédiatement en laissant échapper un léger gémissement qui le fit frémir. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent un ballet majestueux qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque qu'ils ne purent plus respirer. Pendant ce temps, SeungRi visitait le corps de la jeune fille en caressant chaque parcelle qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce que sa main se pose sous sa cuisse qu'il souleva délicatement. L'envie montait de plus en plus en lui. Il n'avait rien à faire que le chauffeur pouvait les voir. Ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de l'instant présent. De son coté, EunJi avait glissé une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la star et caressait délicatement son dos. Sous la fraicheur de ses doigts, SeungRi ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Son autre main était toujours placer au niveau de son cou et elle avait enlevé son bonnet pour pouvoir toucher ses doux cheveux. Lorsque le véhicule s'immobilisa, ils retournèrent à la réalité. D'un geste non calculé, elle le repoussa. Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était un rêve pourquoi se sentait-elle si réveiller ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, honteuse. L'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. SeungRi, lui, était aux anges. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à la façon dont elle avait utilisé pour le repousser. Il avait rencontré beaucoup de filles durant sa vie de star mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mot dessus mais ce qui était sûr, c'est le fait qu'elle soit quelqu'un de spécial. Le chauffeur, devenant impatient, se racla la gorge pour montrer qu'il était là et qu'il attendait qu'on le paye. EunJi n'arrivait pas à bouger. Ils s'étaient embrassés et pas qu'un petit bisou de rien du tout. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle répondu ? Beaucoup de question tournaient dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à tout mettre en ordre et assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ça devait être à cause de l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu. Elle ne trouvait pas d'autre réponse. Ensuite, il pailla et ils sortirent de la voiture. En face d'eux trônait une très grande maison des temps modernes.

-On est où? Chuchota la brune mal à l'aise.

-Chez moi.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, SeungRi attrapa délicatement la main de la brune et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte. Après avoir franchis les marches, ils se stoppèrent. EunJi, après le léger mal à l'aise passé, le regarda interrogative.

-Chhuuuuuttt faut pas faire de bruit. Les autres dorment. Murmura-t-il.

-Les autres?

-Bah les membres du groupe!

-Ah ok!

-Chuuuttttt…

La façon dont il disait de se taire était à mourir de rire, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Tout en disant cela, il mettait son index sur sa bouche et semblait ne pas trop tenir sur ses pieds.

-Mais chuuuttttt…

-Désolé je ne peux pas m'arrêter, tu me fais trop rire!

-Mais euh… Tu m'embêtes…

Après qu'elle se soit enfin calmer, c'est-à-dire, 20 bonnes minutes plus tard, il entra le code puis ouvrit la porte tout doucement. Il déposa un pied dans l'entrée, regarda s'il y avait quelqu'un, puis entra le deuxième suivit de près par EunJi qui était coller à son dos. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures puis arrivèrent dans le salon sans prendre la peine de mettre les chaussons. Comme il ne voyait rien et que EunJi était serrer contre lui, il avait oublié l'emplacement d'un meuble et se le prit de plein fouet ce qui la fit rire

-chuuuuuuttttt.

Elle pouffa de nouveau de rire même si elle essayait de se retenir le mieux qu'elle pouvait, il était vraiment drôle. Il devrait essayer d'être comique en plus d'être chanteur. Elle était sûre qu'il réussirait sans aucun souci. Ils reprirent, ensuite, leur route et ils évitèrent, de justesse de briser un vase.

-JiYong hyung m'aurait tué… Dit-il soulagé de n'avoir pas fait de dommage.

-Chuuuuutttt. Fit-elle de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait plutôt.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder d'un air blasé. Il avait failli avoir la correction de sa vie et elle, en plus de ça, elle se moquait de lui. Il n'en revenait pas… Ils prirent, ensuite des escaliers en face, et EunJi manqua, de peu, de se casser la figure, heureusement qu'elle se tenait contre SeungRi, elle n'aurait pas pu faire un pas sans lui. Puis un couloir et ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte. Le jeune homme se détacha de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, il la referma le plus doucement possible. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille qui n'était plus là, paniqué, il parcourut la pièce des yeux avant de la voir assise sur le côté de son lit. Il soupira de soulagement. Elle observait avec intérêt la pièce même si elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose dans l'obscurité… Soudain, son nez le piqua. Que pouvait bien être cette odeur ? Il renifla quelques secondes pour en trouver la source et découvrit rapidement ce que c'était : leurs vêtements. Ils puaient l'alcool et le vomit ! Tss, ils n'allaient pas dormir dans cet état-là ! Il rejoignit son dressing et prit une chemise et un short pour EunJi et pour lui un tee-shirt et un short. Après s'être rapidement changer, il retourna au près la jeune fille qui était en train de comater sur son lit.

-Bon, il va falloir que tu te changes, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

-hmmm…

Elle ne semblait pas du tout motivée. Il soupira de désespoir avant de lui enlever sa chemise. Il allait lui enlever son tee-shirt quand elle le repoussa d'une force qui le surprit, il voltigea à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Pas touche ! Je suis une grande fille… je peux le… faire toute seule… Souffla-t-elle tout en l'enlevant sans gêne. Elle fit de même avec son pantalon.

-C'était juste pour t'aider…

-Hmmm…

Puis, SeungRi lui tendit les vêtements qu'elle mit à une vitesse prodigieuse avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Il prit ses vêtements sales et les déposa dans la corbeille à linge. Quand il revint vers elle, elle dormait.

-Tsss… Elle n'est pas possible.

Pensant qu'elle allait avoir froid, il la souleva délicatement et la plaça sous les couvertures. Il les remonta jusqu'en haut de son cou puis s'assit à coter d'elle. Il l'observa quelques instant, pensif, déposa un léger baiser sur son front, avant de sortir de la pièce. Il rejoignit, ensuite, le salon avec une épaisse couverture et un oreiller qu'il avait pris dans le local et s'allongea sur le canapé. Quand il fut bien installer, il regarda le plafond et soupira de frustration. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fermer. Il était excité, par les évènements qui s'était passé pendant la journée, mais il redoutait le lendemain. Il regarda son portable : 2 heures du matin. Un soupire sortit de sa bouche. Et si demain elle regrettait qu'ils se soient embrassés ? Ou encore pire qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était ? A ces pensées, il eut un point au cœur. Elle était vraiment imprévisible cette fille, elle pouvait être heureuse et deux minutes plus tard, être triste comme pas possible. Cela le fit rire. Bon ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à elle! Sinon, il allait se morfondre toute la nuit et il serait crever. Il ferma les yeux, et rejoignit les bras de Morphée plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le lendemain matin, SeungRi fut réveillé par le leader qui lui arracha la couverture. A cet instant, il sursauta de peur et se redressa

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

-Ah enfin, tu te réveilles !

-hein ? Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-10 heures. Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur le canapé ? T'as pas une chambre pour dormir ?!

-C'est que en fait…

-T'as pas d'excuse ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'on pense de tes sorties nocturne. S'il t'arrive un pépin, ne viens pas te plaindre auprès de nous !

-Hyung ! C'est bon ! Je viens à peine de me réveiller et toi tu viens me saouler ! Tu ne peux pas me faire la morale après le petit dej' ?

-J'y crois pas ! Tu aimes vraiment te faire frapper ma parole !

-Laisse tomber JiYong… Soupira le plus bridé de tous.

-Nan ! Il ne peut pas continuer à être comme ça !

-JiYong…

-C'est en laissant tomber à chaque fois qu'il est devenu ainsi !

-J'ai préparé des pancakes, alors vas manger ça va te changer les idées. Dit TaeYang à l'encontre de son meilleur ami.

Pour seul réponse, il eut un soupir de sa part. Puis il partit en direction de la cuisine.

-Au faite SeungRi, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec les vêtements de TOP hyung ? Tu t'ais mis à l'idolâtrer ou quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme à la crête en ricanant.

-Les vêtements de TOP hyung ? N'importe quoi ce sont mes…

Il tira légèrement sur le tee-shirt qu'il portait pour prouver que c'était le sien mais se stoppa en voyant qu'il avait raison.

-Attends… Si je porte les affaires de TOP hyung, ça veut dire que… Marmonna-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives tout d'un coup ?

-TOP… TOP hyung est venu se matin ? Demanda-t-il paniqué.

-Il est arrivé quand on t'a réveillé. Pourquoi ?

-Merde, merde, merde ! Ce n'est pas possible !

TaeYang ne comprenait définitivement rien. Après, il ne fallait pas chercher. Il avait encore du faire une bêtise, comme d'habitude… Le maknae se précipita dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de TOP. Ce dernier se trouvait devant l'entrebâillement de la porte et lorsqu'il vit le plus jeune, il lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit frémir de peur.


	7. Chapitre 5

Le maknae se précipita dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de TOP. Ce dernier se trouvait devant l'entrebâillement de la porte et lorsqu'il vit le plus jeune, il lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit frémir de peur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans ma chambre avec mes vêtements ?!

SeungRi se jeta in-extrémiste entre lui et l'entrée de la pièce pour l'empêcher d'entrée. Suppliant, il lui demanda :

-Hyung ! Je vais tout t'expliquer mais allons parler autres part...

-Je ne veux pas de tes explications à deux sous ! Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ?!

-S'il te plait, hyung !

-Je m'en fous vire la tout de suite de là !

-Mais hyung…

Soudain, ils se stoppèrent tous les deux en voyant la jeune fille, jusqu'à présent endormie, dire d'une voix enjouer tout en s'étirant:

-Aaahhh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien dormit !

Tous les deux la regardèrent d'un air blasé. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi insouciante ? Elle sortit du lit en se frottant, énergiquement les yeux. Puis un énorme bâillement sortit de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle vit, enfin, qu'on l'observait, elle se tourna vers eux et dit un léger :

-Yo !

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Elle aurait dû sauter de peur, en les voyants, et se cacher sous les draps mais pourquoi c'était eux qui étaient choqués ? Les deux jeunes hommes s'interrogèrent du regard mais ils ne trouvèrent aucunes réponses. Elle s'approcha, ensuite, d'eux et demanda d'une voix encore endormie :

-SeungRi… C'est où les toilettes ?

-Euh… Première porte à droite…

-Thanks !

A ces mots, elle se fraya un chemin entre eux deux, toujours sous le choc. Elle continua sa route, tranquillement sans faire la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. Quand elle referma la porte, SeungHyun n'en revenait pas. De un, cette fille l'avait pratiquement hantée toute la nuit pour il ne sait quelle raison! De deux, il croyait qu'il allait pouvoir un peu se reposer dans son lit mais il la retrouva dedans avec ses propres vêtements ! Et de trois, elle venait de l'ignorer royalement! Il l'avait quand même aidé hier! Même pas un petit signe! Il bouillonnait intérieurement.

-Hyung ! Calme-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer!

Il ne l'écoutait plus, il était bien trop énervé pour faire attention à lui. Il devait se reprendre. Prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. C'était le seul moyen de le calmer. Il le fallait. A cette pensée, il abandonna le plus jeune qui cherchait par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner. Lorsqu'il commença à descendre les escaliers, il sentit qu'on le retenait. SeungHyun tourna, soudainement, la tête et fixa quelques secondes la main qui le retenait puis il posa les yeux sur SeungRi en lui jetant un regard noir qui le fit, immédiatement, lâcher. Après cela, il reprit son chemin et claqua la porte en sortant. SeungRi, qui, malgré la dissuasion, avait tenté de le suivre, fut interpellé par les deux autres membres :

-SeungRi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

-Et bien en fait… Commença tout en cherchant ces mots.

-Accouches, on n'a pas toute la journée...

-C'est que…

-SeungRi… Tu les as mis ou mes vêtements ? Demanda la brune en descendant les escaliers.

-D'accord… Marmonna TaeYang en comprenant la situation.

-Maknae! On va parler! Ordonna le Leader.

-Hein?! Mais… Paniqua le plus jeune.

-Tout de suite!

-JiYong, et si tu me laissais faire pour t'occuper plutôt de notre invitée surprise. Lui murmura l'homme à la crête.

Rien qu'en voyant son regard suppliant, il ne put refuser et lui répondit en soupirant :

-Très bien…

Ravi, TaeYang attrapa le jeune énergumène qui leur servait de Maknae et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour avoir une petite explication. Ce dernier le remercia de ne pas l'avoir laissé seul avec JiYong. Qui s'est ce qui lui serait arrivé. EunJi, elle regardait la scène sans trop comprendre. Elle s'était réveiller dans une maison qui lui était inconnu et portait des vêtements qui n'était pas les siens. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu arriver ici. La dernière chose qu'elle se souvenait, c'était lorsqu'ils étaient dans le restaurant. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer après ? A cette pensée, elle se gratta énergiquement la tête. Elle posa, ensuite, ses yeux sur l'homme, en face, qui la regardait les bras croiser. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ? Elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ... Devait-elle le saluer et lui demander qui il était ou bien rester debout et attendre que son nouvel ami revienne ? Elle n'eut pas trop le temps de réfléchir qu'il la devança.

-Suis-moi, y-a des pancakes qui ont été fait si tu as faim.

-Ah… Merci…

Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine, il était déjà à tabler et continuait de manger sans faire plus attention à elle. La jeune fille s'installa en face de lui et l'observa, discrètement, quelques secondes. Il avait vraiment une tête de fille. Il avait une longue mèche de cheveux qui pendait sur un coté de son visage. Bizarre cette coupe. Faisait-il parti du groupe de SeungRi ?

-Si t'as fini de me fixer, tu peux commencer à manger...

Gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait, elle prit un des pancakes, y déposa un peu de miel et le dévora. A cette vue, JiYong ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Elle semblait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il se demandait bien pourquoi… Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait été surpris de la voir ici et qu'il avait eu une très forte envie de mettre une correction au plus jeune mais il n'avait rien contre elle, au contraire. Sa voix et son interprétation l'avait bluffé, hier. Il avait des tas de questions à lui poser pour mieux comprendre la situation mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il l'a regarda du coin de l'œil et la vit presque gober les « grosses crêpes » qu'avait préparé son meilleur ami un peu plus tôt. Après avoir mis quelques idées en place, il se lança :

-Tu sais, tu peux manger doucement, ils ne vont pas s'envoler!

A ces mots, la petite brune se raidit et avala la totalité qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Que devait-elle faire?

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? On a du café, cappuccino, thé, chocolat.

-Un cappuccino s'il te plait.

A cette réponse, il se leva et commença la préparation de la boisson chaude. Un silence pesant commença à grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de le couper.

-Tu peux parler si t'en a envie, et puis si t'as des questions, tu peux les poser. Je ne vais pas te manger. Dit-il souriant.

-C'est vrai ? Je croyais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal... Soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

-Toi non mais SeungRi oui… Enfin bref, ne parlons pas de chose désagréable.

-Tu fais partie de son groupe ? Tu t'appelles comment ?

G-Dragon ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette demande. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé son nom.

-Je m'appelle Kwon JiYong. Mais tu peux m'appeler JiYong si tu veux. Je suis le leader du groupe.

-Ah c'est toi JiYong!

-On t'a parlé de moi ? Demanda-t-il intéresser en lui tendant une tasse. Pour ce geste, il reçut un remerciement.

-Oui, c'est le président Yang. Il m'a dit que la guitare que j'avais utilisée pour l'audition était la tienne. Désolé de te l'avoir emprunté sans t'avoir demandé… Répondit la brune embêtée.

-C'est pas grave, t'inquiètes. On a regardé ton audition et franchement je trouve ça surprenant qu'ils n'ont pas voulu te prendre... Ajouta-t-il penaud, en se rasseyant.

-Et bien en fait… J'ai discuté avec le président, après ma petite baisse de tension et il a changé d'avis.

-Le président ? Changé d'avis ?

-Oui. Il m'a même fait signer un contrat ! Je n'y crois toujours pas ! C'est trop bien !

Le leader trouvait ça bizarre. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais fait signer un contrat aussi vite.

-Ah bon ?! Félicitation en tout cas! Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant !

-Merci ! Je voulais tellement rentrée dans cette boite même si c'est vrai que je ne m'y connais pas du tout en termes de K-Pop ! Ajouta EunJi, gênée.

-Comment as-tu connus le label alors ?

A merde. Elle avait oublié qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire que Yang HyunSuk était son oncle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse.

-J'avais parlé à une de mes amies que je voulais être chanteuse et que j'allais partir en Corée pour pouvoir l'être… Alors, elle me la conseiller.

-Ah ok.

Pas de nouvelles questions de la part du Leader ? Ouff la crise de peur était passé. Elle avait failli tout faire capoter en même pas un jour ! Ça aurait été du jolie ! Il ne fallait en aucun cas que quelqu'un soit au courant.

De son côté, SeungRi avait expliqué tout ce qui c'était passer hier, en évitant bien sur le petit moment qu'ils avaient partagé dans le taxi. Même s'ils étaient tous les cinq comme de vrai frère, ça ne les regardaient aucunement. TaeYang continuait de l'écouter avec intérêt. Lorsque le plus jeune eut terminé son récit. La seule chose qu'il put sortir comme réponse fut :

-T'aimes vraiment qu'on te frappe!

-Hein ?

-Nan mais c'est vrai ! T'es pas possible ! De un, tu n'aurais pas dû sortir hier soir, surtout que notre comeback est dans 5 jours ! Il faut qu'on soit au meilleur de notre forme.

-Tu aurais préféré que je la laisse aller boire seule ? Demanda SeungRi surpris.

-Là n'ai pas la question. De deux, tu n'aurais jamais dû la ramener ici. Tu sais très bien qu'il est formellement interdit d'emmener une fille, quel qu'elle soit.

-Hyung ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dormir dehors ! En plus, elle était complètement ivre ! Tout et n'importe quoi aurait pu se passer ! Répondit-il outragé.

-Et troisièmement, comment as-tu fait pour ne pas voir que c'était la chambre TOP hyung? Tu sais très bien qu'il déteste qu'on entre dans sa chambre. C'est son repère ! Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il voit dans son propre lit ? Une fille. Je comprends tout à fait sa réaction.

-Hyung... Ce n'était vraiment pas pour le provoquer. J'étais moi-même pas trop dans mon état normal… Et je n'ai pas fait attention… Je voulais lui expliquer mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il était fou de rage ! C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça.

-A ce point ?

-Oui. Son regard à tout dit. En y repensant, hier, il était bizarre après avoir vu la performance de EunJi.

-Tss. Tu divagues complètement là. Pourquoi EunJi en serait la cause ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est seulement un pressentiment. Affirma SeungRi pensif.

-Un pressentiment ? Tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire une intuition féminine ? Se moqua le jeune homme à la crête.

-Hyung !

-Ah lala. C'est bon je rigole ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'as ce matin mais c'est toi qui est étrange ! Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec EunJi ! Allez dit le moi ! Ordonna-t-il tout sourire.

-Avec EunJi ? Il ne s'est rien passé, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Allez, tu peux me le dire ! On la de suite sut avec JiYong que t'as couché avec elle !

-N'importe quoi ! En plus, je t'ai tout raconté ! Et puis si ça avait été le cas tu crois vraiment que j'aurai dormi sur le canapé ?

-Je ne sais pas tu aurais très bien pu monter un plan pour pas qu'on sent aperçoive. Poursuivit le plus âgé.

-Tss. Et après on dit que c'est moi qui est tordu ! Soupira le plus jeune en se levant et en prenant la direction de la porte.

-Poule mouillé !

TaeYang le regarda partir et soupira lorsqu'il disparut complètement de sa vue. Même s'il semblait avoir grandi depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait en fait pas changé ! Un vrai gosse ! Bon, c'est vrai, qu'il devait admettre qu'il y avait une certaine progression dans son comportement envers les filles. Lui qui était d'habitude près à les abandonner à la première excuse possible. Voilà qu'il en ramenait une à la maison ! Alors là, franchement, il n'y croyait toujours pas. Devenait-il sentimental ou quoi ? Rien qu'à cette idée, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. SeungRi, sentimental ? La blague ! A la fin de ce léger fous rire, il rejoignit ce dernier et entrèrent ensemble dans la cuisine. Ils restèrent tous les deux « sur les fesses » en franchissant la porte. EunJi et JiYong étaient en train de rigoler ensemble. Ca semblait invraisemblable ! Comment avait-elle fait pour le calmer ? Il était pourtant si énervé tout à l'heure… D'habitude, ils mettaient des heures pour réussir à l'apaiser ! Et encore ! Quand ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de mal, ils envoyaient SeungRi pour que le leader se défoule sur lui. C'était un très bon remède ! Lorsque EunJi les aperçu, elle les salua joyeusement. Par contre, quand GD croisa le regard du Maknae, il le foudroya ce qui le refroidit radicalement.

-Ne Restez pas comme ça ! Venez-vous assoir. Proposa la jeune fille en leur montrant des sièges.

SeungRi s'installa à côté d'EunJi et TaeYang à côté de JiYong. Ce dernier ne lâchait pas du regard le plus jeune, il voulait lui faire bien comprendre qu'il avait eu tort et qu'il allait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-TaeYang, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça. Affirma-t-il souriant.

-Tes pancakes sont vraiment bon !

-C'est vrai, tu trouves ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Oui, j'en ai jamais mangé des comme ça !

-Merci. Je suis content que ça te plaise. Dit-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête, gêné.

Ce dernier et EunJi continuait de faire connaissance, par contre du côté des deux autres un silence pesant naquit. SeungRi n'osait pas regarder le leader qui continuait à le fixer d'un mauvais œil. Il décida enfin de couper cela en demandant :

-Il est ou DaeSung ?

-Il dort encore.

-Bon bah… Je vais aller le réveiller… On va être en retard à l'agence sinon…

-Bonne idée.

Le maknae se leva pour quitter la pièce quand la brunette l'interpella :

-SeungRi ! Je fais comment pour mes vêtements ? Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça.

-Suis-moi.

EunJi le trouva bizarre tout d'un coup. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Ils délaissèrent les meilleurs amis et montèrent à l'étage. Lorsque SeungRi referma la porte derrière lui, la jeune fille lui demanda :

-Ça ne va pas ? T'es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure...

-Si si ça va. Dit-il en allant dans son dressing. Ce qu'il envisageait, était arrivé, soit elle ne souvenait de rien, soit elle faisait semblant. Pourquoi donnait-il autant d'importance à cela ? En plus, ils s'étaient seulement embrasser, rien de plus ! Alors pourquoi ? D'habitude, il ne se gênait pas pour ne jamais recontacter ses aventures d'un soir ! Mais avec elle s'était différent…

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, je vois très bien que ça va pas ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, elle décida de le rejoindre. Elle ne le voyait que de dos. Elle s'approcha, alors, un peu plus et se posa contre le mur en face de lui pour pouvoir croiser son regard mais sans succès.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Insista-t-elle.

Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Aucun regard ne lui était accordé. Quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il lui tendit.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais porter ça ? Demanda-t-elle blasée.

-Je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Je te conseille d'aller prendre une douche.

-SeungRi ! Pourquoi tu es froid tout d'un coup ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

A cette phrase, il soupira, posa les vêtements sur une chaise à côté d'elle puisqu'elle ne les prenait pas et commença à quitter la pièce. Elle lui attrapa immédiatement la main avant qu'il ne s'enfuit.

-SeungRi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Supplia Eunji. Elle voulait comprendre.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Me souvenir de quoi ?

-D'hier soir.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? La dernière chose que je me souviens c'est quand on était au restaurant.

A ces mots, il se tourna vers elle et s'avança dangereusement. Surprise, elle recula jusqu'à être bloquer par le mur derrière elle. Aucune issue n'était possible. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était si différent d'hier.

-SeungRi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il frôla ses lèvres pour aller murmurer à son oreille :

-Ca ne te rappelle rien ?

Elle essayait de se souvenir mais rien ne revenait. Une boule commença à grandir en elle. Que pouvait bien être ce sentiment ? Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que leurs souffles s'entrechoquaient. Voyant qu'aucune réponse n'arrivait, il caressa une de ses joues et s'empara délicatement de ses lèvres. Elles étaient toujours aussi douces et il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Il fut surpris et content lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser et entrouvrit même la bouche pour permettre à leurs langues d'être de nouveau ensemble. Il aurait plutôt envisagé qu'elle le repousse mais bon. Il n'allait pas se plaindre bien au contraire! A cette pensée, un petit sourire se colla à son visage. Elle avait même encerclé, de ses bras, son cou pour être encore plus proche de lui. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle aimait ça. Elle voulait le sentir encore plus proche d'elle. De son côté, SeungRi reprit son inspection qu'il avait dû interrompre la veille et caressait avec envie sa jambe gauche qu'il souleva délicatement. Il la colla, ensuite, un peu plus contre le mur. A présent, elle ne touchait plus le sol. Ses deux jambes entouraient la taille du jeune homme et profitait de la chaleur qu'il lui prodiguait. Elle sentit son entre-jambes grandir. Après avoir abandonné ses lèvres, il s'attaqua à son cou où il y déposa de doux baisé. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Elle se sentait si bien. Il était si doux avec elle. Tout comme il l'avait été quelques années auparavant. Soudain, une image lui revint en mémoire, ce qui la fit revenir à la réalité. SeungRi commençait à ouvrir sa chemise quand elle l'arrêta, suppliante :

-SeungRi… s'il te pait…

A es mots, il se stoppa et la regarda dans les yeux. En l'observant, il la reposa sur le sol. Il ne comprenait pas. Il y a quelques instants, elle était prête à s'offrir à lui et là, elle lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête en si peu de temps ? Il l'interrogea du regard mais elle détourna les siens pour seule réponse.

-Je…

-Je suis désolé. Le coupa-t-elle la tête baissée.

Ne voulant pas entendre de réponse de sa part, elle prit les vêtements qu'il lui avait passé plus tôt et partie sans lui lancer un seul regard…


End file.
